


I'm Not Freaking Out

by Outlier_Writer



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlier_Writer/pseuds/Outlier_Writer
Summary: Everything was normal at first.Until I asked Rowan to help me catch up after I zoned out during Charms.





	I'm Not Freaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Because there isn't enough Male Rowan/Male Player and both me and my friend M as frustrated and craving the content they won't let us have.

So far my time at Hogwarts wasn’t going anything like I had hoped it would, yet just as I expected it to. Everything that I thought could go wrong was going so much worse, thanks to Merula and all because of her ‘Holier than thou’ mindset. She could have gotten me and Rowan killed in a closet filled with Devil Snare during our first year! Not to mention the Duel! How in Merlin’s name did I get punished for that when dozens of other students saw her use magic against Ben and Rowan and then me when I refused to duel her? Sometimes I find it hard to believe Hogwarts is the ‘Safest Wizarding School’ is people like Merula are allowed to get away with the stunts she pulls. How come she never got chewed out by our Prefect, Felix, and I did?

“Just keep your head down and focus on your classes.”

What did he think my plan was? I’m the younger brother of Jacob (L/N) who went mad and got his wand snapped.

“Don’t cost us any more house points.”

Blame Merula, not me! Isn’t there a magical way to determine that she’s lying?

“(Y/N), you’re grumbling again.” Looking up from my textbook, I met Rowan’s concerned gaze. Before I could answer or say anything in general, Professor Flickwick called the end of class. I realised I’d gotten so lost in my thoughts that I hadn’t been paying attention to the lesson at all! At least I knew what spell we were learning about in preparation to casting it.

“Hey, Rowan? Could you help me-”

“Revise today’s Charms lesson?” He cut me off with a sympathetic smile. “You didn’t look completely into class today. I’d be happy to help. But first, lunch. Then we can use our spare period to study in the library.”

“You’re a lifesaver Rowan. I don’t know how I’d survive Hogwarts without you. My wizard is dazzling robes.” I laughed, throwing my arm around his shoulder and giving him a quick squeeze. Rowan made an odd choking noise and quickly readjusted his glasses, mumbling something about dropping our books off.

*******

Catching up on what I missed in Charms earlier today wasn’t as hard as I expected. Rowan and I just talked throughout lunch and helped me clear my head and get all the problems Merula was causing off my mind. As we read through the material though, something was a little off. Like someone had moved everything five degrees to the left, leaving the whole room off balance enough for it to be distracting. It took a few minutes of me trying to figure out if we had stumbled into another students prank before it dawned on me. I snuck a quick peek at what page he was on and I swear it was the same one from 10 minutes ago.

It was one of the first things Rowan told me about himself was his love for reading anything and everything. He’d read this stuff before coming to Hogwarts so why hadn’t he turned the page in ages?

“Is everything alright Rowan?” I asked, turning to face him. “You seem, well, you look distracted.”

“Hmm!? Oh, uh. No no no, I’m fine!” He didn’t even look up from the book.

“You sure? You’ve uh, been on that page for a while now.”

“Its, just a dense section. Lots to read through.” Even he didn’t sound convinced as he spoke. I turned back to my book but didn’t bother trying to go back to reading it. Looking back out of the corner of my eye, I watched Rowan fidget and finally turn the page. But his eyes were just staring. They weren’t dashing across the page like I’d seen before.

“Did, did I do something to offend you?” I hesitantly asked.

“No! Never!” He replied sharply, earning an aggressive shushing from the librarian.

“No, I don’t think you could ever offend me (Y/N). Unless you became like Merula or Snape.” He forced a laugh which brought a small smile to my face.

“So then, what is on your mind? I’ve never seen you this quiet or uninterested in a book.”

Rowan was silent for a moment. Biting the bottom of his lip and fidgeting with the sleeve of his robes.

“You don’t have to tell-”

“I think I like someone!” He blurted out.

“What?” Rowan took another second to compose himself.

“I-I think I have a very, very big crush on someone. And, I have no idea what to do about it. Oh Merlin, should I tell them? Or-or just keep quiet about it? Or-!”

“Rowan! Rowan calm down. First of all who? Is it Penny?”

He made a sound like a dying animal before face-planting on to the desk. I barely heard his muffled reply.

“Uh, Rowan? Could you repeat that?”

“Not Penny...” Came the glum reply. “Don’t want to say out here...”

“Well, let’s go back to our dorm then. It’ll be much more private there.”

Again he made a whining noise, muttering about how embarrassing this was and that even our dorm didn’t feel private enough.

“Ok then. I know the perfect spot. Completely isolated and well within school grounds. I even have permission to be there!”

Rowan paused to think it over before agreeing with limited hesitation. Quickly putting away our books, I lead him to the grasslands where Hagrid first introduced me to the Niffler and eventually many of the other magical creatures on Hogwarts grounds.

As soon as I was within sight of the dead tree stump that the Niffler had made its home, the little cheeky creature poked its head out of one of the few holes, tittering excitedly at our approach. I was a bit taken aback by how excited the Niffler seemed considering there was a stranger next to me. Once we were close enough, the little tyke jumped out clambering up my pant leg and into my arms. With a smile on my face, I showered the little critter with affection before it started trying to crawl all over me, likely searching for the treats I kept on my person. I cast a quick glance over to Rowan whose wide eyes were sparkling with absolute joy and his mouth slightly agape as he stared in awe at the usually shy-ish creature clearly enjoying my presence.

“I didn’t know you had a Niffler!” He breathed. The wonder in his voice making my chest feel warm and fuzzy.

“He’s not mine actually. Pretty sure he’s wild. There are a lot of magical creatures around here. I just help Hagrid look after all of them. This Niffler here is actually the first one I met and befriended.” I continued to tell him about how shy and distrustful it was towards me in the early days and how some treats and a few coins polished to a gleaming shine helped to win its trust.

“If it’s so cautious of strangers, why does it seem so comfortable around me?” He asked, slowly extending a hand towards the Nifflers, which sniffed then happily nuzzled its head against Rowan’s hand.

“No idea.” I replied, “I’m surprised myself.” It couldn’t have had anything to do with the fact I spoke to the little guy about Rowan so much, could it? Or, maybe it was because one time I noticed Rowan and I accidentally swapped shirts and I wore it when visiting the Niffler so maybe it smelt like both of us?

“Anyway, if you feel comfortable enough out here, do you want to talk more this mystery person?” I almost wished I kept my mouth shut because Rowan seemingly froze up again, even as the Niffler played with his fingers. “You don’t have to Rowan. I’ll always be here for you.”

“I...I do want to tell you. You’re my best friend after all and I trust you. I’m just, really scared because. I’m f-, I’m afraid. Terrified. What if I tell him, and it changes how he acts around me.”

“Wait, he?”

“Y-Yeah. H-He. I have a, major crush on another guy.” Rowan kept his eyes on the Niffler, wiggling his fingers, entertaining it and drawing adorable little noises from it. “That’s not going to ruin our friendship, is it? That, I’ve got a crush on another boy?”

“Of course not Rowan! Who cares about that! As long as he’s nice and treats you properly, I’ve got no problems. And if he does anything to try and hurt or use you, I’ll be there, wand at the ready.”

“Hey! Don’t go getting expelled over something like that!”

“Pranks than! Tonks will have your back too!” That brought another groan from Rowan but also a smile. “So. Can I ask who you got a crush on?”

“I, suppose.” I waited patiently for Rowan to gather his courage and give me a name. Instead, he placed a hand on my cheek and leaned in, his lips pressed against mine. Merlin, I wanted to grab his sleeve or shoulder and pull him in closer, but I still had the Niffler in my arms. Eventually, we pulled back.

“Well, I uh. I really like you, (Y/N).” His tanned cheeks were flushed and he wasn’t quite meeting my eyes again.

“Let me put the Niffler down cause I want to kiss you again.”

Rowan’s head shot up, shock painting his face as if the news that I wanted to kiss him too was surprising. Placing the Niffler on the ground and handing it a few shinny trinkets I found, watching it scamper happily back to its nest before turning back to Rowan.

“May I?” I asked, holding my hand out. Blushing, Rowan placed his hand on mine. I pulled him in and wrapped my arms around his waist. “Still ok?” He nodded and I eased the two of us into our second kiss. It was perfect. There was no other way to describe it. The quiet of the outdoors, the private feeling of it being just the two of us. Slowly pulling apart again, Rowan’s cheeks were a soft red again and a shy but cheerful smile upon his lips.

“So. May I have the honour of calling you my boyfriend from this day forward?”

Rowan gave an airy chuckle. “Only if I can call you my boyfriend in return.”

“That, Rowan, sounds absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this was satisfying to write.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed M~


End file.
